


When It's Too Much

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dom!Gavin, M/M, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes a little too far with the dom play, and Michael safe words for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Too Much

Michael Jones liked it rough.

What sometimes took people off guard was the knowledge that he often liked to be on the receiving end of said roughness. That was where Gavin Free came into play.

At first glance, Gavin was a bubbly bundle of energy, and it was easy assume that he would be more submissive in bed. However, as soon as a situation turned sexual, he changed, releasing the dominant behavior that should have been obvious in retrospect.

And Michael loved it.

As their relationship had progressed, Gavin had become increasingly more rough, almost as if he was testing the waters. Michael didn't mind at all - in fact, the opposite was true. He often encouraged Gavin to try new things, to go rougher and harder and faster, and Gavin had been more than willing to comply.

Once, after an especially rough day at work, this had proven itself to be true. Almost as soon as the two had walked through the door of their apartment, Gavin had slammed it shut, and Michael had followed a few seconds later.

Then Gavin was biting at Michael's neck, and his intention to leave marks was blatantly obvious. Michael had no objections, moans tumbling from his lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the other man to do as he pleased.

After a time, Michael looked down, eyes glazed over as he stared at where Gavin was where still working at his neck. Michael had since been stripped of his shirt, and seeing as his knees were beginning to tremble slightly, he figured it would be best to move themselves so that they would both be more comfortable.

Running a hand through Gavin's hair, Michael smiled softly down at him. 

"You alright?" Gavin asked as he straightened, returning the favor as he threaded his fingers into Michael's  hair. He tugged lightly, and a bit of a moan escaped Michael's lips. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, pressing himself forwards so that he could feel Gavin against every inch of his body. "I just - thought it would be easier on both of us if we moved this to the bedroom."

Gavin smiled for a brief second, and Michael could have sworn that he was going to say something. However, Gavin only shook his head, grabbing Michael's hand and tugging him towards the room that they shared. 

The minute they had entered, Gavin was pressing Michael backwards towards the bed, and he eagerly complied. His eyes were eager and shining with expectancy as he stared up at Gavin. For a moment, the other man could only stare back.

Then he was shaking himself out of his daze, leaving Michael turned on and shirtless on his back. Michael knew better to believe that Gavin would leave him permanently, at least without warning him, and so he stripped himself of his jeans as he waited. A few months ago, Michael would have felt self conscious. However, he had long since learned that Gavin didn't care, which, in turn, had helped him realize that he didn't give a fuck either. 

When Gavin returned, as Michael knew that he would, he had a pair of handcuffs in his hands and Michael bit his lip in anticipation. He had never mentioned bondage before, but he was more than willing to try. Before he had a chance to say anything, Gavin was straddling his hips, running a hand lightly down his side. 

"Put your arms above your head if you want to do this, love," Gavin said softly, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips. "If not, just tell me. I'm fine eith-"

Even before Gavin could finish his sentence, Michael was practically throwing his arms above his head, looking up at the other with pleading eyes. "I want to," he murmured quietly. "Besides, I have a safe word. If it gets to be too much, I can always stop you." 

For a brief moment, Gavin hesitated, but then he was nodding firmly, cuffing Michael's wrists to the headboard. Several solid tugs later, Michael was sure they were secure. He groaned slightly at the thought, his back arching the slightest bit. Gavin stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime, and Michael could practically see the thoughts racing through his mind. "Please Gavin," Michael said quietly, his eyes dropping closed as his own brain began to swim. "Because I can't do anything myself, I need you to do something."

 What sounded reminiscent of a growl escaped Gavin's lips, and he was leaning down a moment later to press their lips together roughly. "If you insist, love," he murmured as he began to grind their hips together. Michael moaned with every grind, pushing himself back up against the other man in a desperate attempt to get more contact.

As much as he liked the handcuffs, it was also slightly overwhelming. 

Then, before Michael knew what was happening, a hand was on his throat. For a second, it only rested there, and although he found it slightly odd, Michael didn't think anything of it. However, when Gavin began to press slightly, and Michael found it difficult to breathe, all of the sensations added up, and Michael felt his heart to race. 

Yanking his lips away from where Gavin was still working them together, he spit out their safe word without a second thought. "Red. Gavin, red."

Immediately, Gavin was backing off, and Michael didn't think he had ever seen the other man look so apologetic. "Oh I'm so sorry Michael," he exclaimed, removing himself from Michael's body and grabbing the handcuff keys from their bedside table. He was unlocking him a moment later, and Michael felt his whole body relax. 

He sighed a breath of relief, blinking several times before he realized that Gavin had been pressing tiny kisses all over his face. "I-it's fine Gavin," he murmured as his heart started to slow. "I-I'm fine."

"But Michael, you used the safe word," Gavin said quietly, and Michael could hear that his tone was slightly upset. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, still kissing every part of him that he could reach. "D-did I hurt you?"

"No Gavin, you didn't," Michael murmured, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the love that the other man was giving him. "It was just t-too much. Too much, too fast."

"Was it the asphyxiation? I'm sorry, I should have run it by you. I didn't think-"

"I-It's fine Gav. Honestly, I'd like to try it again sometime." Gavin shot him a weary glance, and Michael turned his body so that he could better cuddle against him. "We'll ease into it. Okay? Two new kinks at once is a lot to take in. And-And I think I've had enough for tonight."

Gavin took a deep breath, holding him tightly before kissing him softly. "Of course, love," he murmured, caressing his face gently. "I wouldn't think to ask you to do anything again tonight."

"Hey Gavin?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Gavin smiled, curling up against him before nodding. "I love you too."


End file.
